Dont want to say goodbye
by galo com cuecas
Summary: cloudxtifa...what would have happened if cloud was just a little to late to mt.nibel..and tifa didnt survive...please read and review!


Cloud x tifa…..umm ya review pwease! Songfic to "say goodbye" by skillet…they in italics…ooo and ya I don't own shit! Ha enjoy

Don't want to say goodbye

Cloud stood there…in the fires of Nibleheim in complete awe of what was happening around him. Everything, everything was gone.

Sephiroth.

He was there…at the reactor, he knew it.

_Things are changing  
__It seems strange and __I need to figure this out  
__You've got your life __I got mine__  
But you're all I cared about__  
Yesterday we were laughing__  
Today I'm left here asking__  
Where has all the time gone now__  
I'm left alone somehow__  
Growing up and getting older __I don't want to believe it's over_

Cloud ran as fast as he could through Mt. Nibel, something else was there that was just as important to him as killing Sephiroth.

Tifa…she was there, and Cloud swore he would keep his promise to her.

_Don't say goodbye __Cause I don't __wanna__ hear those words tonight__  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I__  
And although we knew __This time would come for me and you  
__Don't say anything tonight __If you're __gonna__ say goodbye_

He reached the reactor and ran up the stairs in a blind fury not knowing or caring if someone was there awaiting his arrival. And he arrived just in time to see the worst sight he could ever see…

_Do you remember__  
In December __How we swore we'd never change__  
Even though you're leaving __That our feelings __Would always stay the same__  
I wish we could be laughing__  
Instead I'm standing here asking__  
Do we have to end this now__  
Can we make it last somehow_

Sephiroths evil laugh rang out, as his blade cut Tifa straight across the chest, making a deep gash. Clouds eyes widened at the sight as his breath hitched in his throat. It was like slow motion, watching his childhood friend, his secret love, fall to the ground…

_We both know what we've __gotta__ say, not today__  
Cause I don't __wanna__ leave this way__  
Don't say goodbye  
__Cause I don't __wanna__ hear those words tonight__  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I__  
And although we knew  
__This time would come for me and you  
__Don't say anything tonight __If you're __gonna__ say goodbye_

He ran to her side quickly taking her in his arms, watching the blood pour out. He didn't know what to do he watched in a panic..

"Tifa…tifa come on…open your eyes….tifa.."

He tried pressing his hand to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding…but it was in vain. Her hand reached up and rested on his.

_And if it's over__  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
__I hope that you're always __Happy like we were  
__Happy like we were_

"Tifa!"

"So…cloud y…you…kept your…promise.." she choked out…as she gave him a small smile.

"i..of course…I told you I would rescue you.."

She started coughing, choking, and gasping for breath. He despretely tried to stop the bleeding but…it wouldn't stop.

"Don't push yourself cloud…it..its ok…leave me…go..get sephiroth..

"i…I cant leave you!"

"you can…go…go..for me…please.."

Though he didn't want to admit it…cloud knew…he knew…she couldn't be saved…not like this…

"Tifa…i..i…" he sat there…holding her…his mouth dry the words wouldn't come out

"its ok cloud…i..i know…you've always…had a hard time…with emotions.." she smiled at him

"I..im sorry I wasn't in time….forgive me…"

_Don't say goodbye_

_Cause I don't __wanna__ hear those words tonight__  
Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I__  
And although we knew __This time would come for me and you__  
Don't say anything tonight __If you're __gonna__ say goodbye_

She looked him right in his gorgeous mako eyes..

"no…you were just in time…I could say goodbye…"

She reached up to touch his face…but just shy of his cheek…her hand fell limp to her side.

"Tifa! Tifa! No no you…you cant…don't..leave me…please…i…im alone without you…"

Tears flowed down the would be soldiers face, as he looked up at the door to jenovas room…where sephiroth was. He laid Tifa down gently..

"I'll be back for you…I promise"

He grabbed the buster sword and made his way up the stairs…with every step his grip on the sword getting tighter. As he gripped the handle on the door…one thought went through his head….

_Yesterday we were laughing (if you're __gonna__ say goodbye)__  
Today I'm left here asking (if you're __gonna__ say goodbye)__  
And__ although we knew this time would come for me and you__  
Don't say anything tonight __If you're __gonna__ say goodbye_

…."I will always love you"

Okie dokie please review! Thanks bunches! -lindsay


End file.
